


Adopted

by 13101999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Bullying, Complete/Finished Work, High School, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13101999/pseuds/13101999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's life is tipped completely upside down. His mother is dead, and he gets sent away to New Jersey. There is more to this then what is being told....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piolit

Steven McGarrett was sixteen years old, his younger sister Mary; twelve, and they had just been shipped off by their father. Apparently it wasn’t ‘safe’ on the island anymore, Steve didn’t understand. His mother was just killed by a drunk driver and his father decides to send them away. Not only send them away but split them up. Mary was being sent to Ohio to live with her aunt.

That’s another detail Mary isn’t his real sister. Steve was adopted. Now John decides he doesn’t want him anymore and is sending him back to child services. His life had just been torn apart, he had only just got over the fact that he was adopted and now he was being left behind again. It hurt that his real family didn’t want him but now his Ohana didn’t even want him. So he left he got on the plane just like they asked and left. He was on his way to New Jersey.  
Steve was being moved from home to home, none of the families could handle his out bursts. He was an angry teen his life had been ripped to shreds, and his heart ripped open. At the moment he was with the Burke family. They took Steve in when no one else would.  
***************************

Life was fine with the Burkes for the first few weeks. They treated Steve like their own blood; they bought him anything he needed even when he didn’t know it. But then everything changed.

Rick started getting violent, smacking Steve around when things didn’t go right for him. There were a few broken bones, but he never went to hospital. He did his best to protect himself and Emily.

Then one day Steve came home from school to see Emily unconscious below Rick, Rick was beating her. Steve just snapped Emily was like another sister. She understood what he was going through she was also adopted out. Steve just stood at the door watching Rick’s fists lay into his wife. Steve spear tackled Rick, knocking him off Emily. Steve let it rip, he continuously brought his fists down on Rick. He could feel bones breaking but it didn’t stop him. Rick had hurt his family he deserved it.

Steve just kept going until he got tired. When he finally stopped he realised what he had done. Rick was dead, he had killed a man. He dropped back wards onto the floor. He looked behind him; Emily was still out cold, not moving. Steve crawled to her side he checked her pulse, she was alive. He looked down at his hands, blood covered them, and his clothes were covered in blood.

The neighbours must have heard the disturbance because the police were here. They walked through the door with their guns drawn. They were yelling at Steve to put his hands behind his head. He didn’t have any other choice. He did what they asked; he was soon marched out of the house cuffed. The neighbours surrounded the house, he could see them whispering about him. He knew it looked bad; teenager marched out of the house covered in blood in cuffs.

He was taken down town; he sat cuffed in front of a desk. He hadn’t spoken to anyone since he was brought in. He sat there examining the desk in front of him, there were a few photo frames that he assumed were of friends and family. There was also a toy fire truck, the person must have kids.

“Steve, you’ve got yourself in a bit of trouble. One count of attempted murder and one count of murder. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Steve thought very carefully about what he was about to say. Steve sat there watching the officer. He looked at the man’s uniform; he is a detective just like John.

Steve finally spoke up. “Attempted murder?” 

“Don’t play stupid kid you’re not doing any favours for yourself. Why did you kill Rick Burke and attempt to kill Emily Burke?”

“I didn’t hurt Emily; I never laid a hand on her.”

“But you don’t deny killing Rick?”

“He was hurting Emily, she was going to die?”

“We found traces of your DNA in her wounds, don’t lie to us.”

“I swear I was trying to help her. I came home and Rick was on top of her hitting her, I tackled him off her and I couldn’t stop myself. I never hurt Emily, she took me in. Rick he…ah…he…”

“He what? Had it coming?” Steve looked at the man.” This family took you in, I read you file you’ve been passed through families for months. What you were too violent for your first one? I bet you got yourself in some trouble and they couldn’t handle it so they sent you away.”

Tears started to slip down Steve’s cheeks. 

“What can’t handle the truth kid, knowing no one wants you must hurt, I bet you’ve been getting angrier and angrier every time. You just snapped and the Burke’s just got in the way didn’t they?” Someone else walked in the room, they sat down next to him. He didn’t look up he kept his eyes focused on his hands that sat in his lap. He couldn’t tell these people the truth they wouldn’t believe him.

“Steve just tell the truth why’d you do it?”

“I told you Rick was beating Emily and I stopped him. If I didn’t Emily would be dead. That bastard has got away with it for too long.” Steve looked up the man sitting beside him was another detective, about late thirties, blonde hair. He looked hard at the man and the man just looked back.

“Steve, what do you mean to long, Steve did he ever hurt you?” Steve didn’t know how to answer, should he tell the truth. But it was embarrassing he was sixteen and he couldn’t defend himself. ”Steve you can talk to me.” The man sitting beside me looked at the other guy; he motioned his head towards the door, telling the other guy to leave. “Steve, my name is Adam Williams; I’m not going to hurt you. Did Rick Burke ever lay a hand on you?”

“Yes.” Steve whispered. He had never felt so weak and vulnerable. Adam rubbed his face.

“How long has this been going on son?”

“Ahhh a few months it doesn’t matter I killed him and I don’t feel bad about it, it is so wrong.” Steve felt more tears streaking his cheeks. Adam leant over and wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“Steve why didn’t you speak up, we could’ve helped you. None of this would’ve happened.”

“You don’t understand it would never have stopped, he would’ve just found someone else.”  
Adam stopped he looked like he was thinking about things really hard.

“Steve I’m going to help you, but you’re going to have to tell people the truth, the truth about Rick Burke.”

“No one is going to believe me; they’ll think I’m lying to keep myself out of jail, playing the victim to get sympathy.”

“Steve you have to believe in me, you were trying to help Emily.” Steve looked up looking anywhere but at the Detective. 

SIX MONTHS LATER

Steve was charged with man slaughter, but he was kept out of jail due to the abuse he had been suffering via the man who he killed. But he had to where a tracking bracelet, and was put on watch, if he stepped out of line he was going to jail. He was adopted by another family in New Jersey, so far they had been nice but Steve is still edgy. But the worst thing is that he has to go to school tomorrow. Starting all over again, the best part of that was that everyone knew what he had done, The story was plastered all over the news.

Today was the day, Michelle had dropped him a block from the school gate she was late for work and couldn’t take him all the way. Steve wore ripped black jeans which had chains hanging off his belt. He also wore a dark blue shirt; he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. He had scars on his hands from where he beat Rick; he had a constant reminder of what he had done.  
He thought about it as he walked through the gate of the high school, just as he suspected every single person stopped and stared. He just kept walking with his head held high ignoring them all. He could see them whispering to one another, it reminded him of that day.

He walked into the office and collected his schedule, he was also handed his locker information. He took off to the west block where his locker was located. He was putting his stuff away when he was shoved forward. He turned around; there was a group of guys standing around him.

“So how’d you get the scars, huh oh yeah you killed a man, didn’t you!” Steve just turned his back and grabbed his books. He closed his locker and went to walk off.

“Oi where do you think you’re going…..Murderer!” Steve just kept on walking and the bell went, he just walked on to class. He was just going to have to ignore them all.

He walked into the class room and passed the teacher his slip. The teacher pointed to a desk up the back on the left. He was the first one to class, so he sat down and opened his sketch book and started drawing. He ignored the kids as they came into the class; he just kept his head down. When the teacher started talking he closed his sketch book and did his work. He didn’t need the extra trouble. Some blonde boy was sitting on his right he looked like he was struggling; it was AP Chemistry after all.  
Steve leant to his right. “Hey you need some help?”

The boy turned his head and grunted. He then turned back and gave Steve another look. “Hey you’re the new kid, Steve right?”

“Yeah Steve, and you are?”

“Oh yeah I’m Daniel but you can call me Danny.” Danny stuck his hand out. Steve hesitated but he shook Danny’s hand. Danny looked at his hand but didn’t comment. Steve looked over at his books it said Williams. His Mind instantly went to Adam the man who saved him from prison.

“Are you Adam’s kid?” Danny furrowed his forehead.

“Yeah how do you know my dad?”

“Thought that bit was slightly obvious, he was the guy who kept me out of jail.”

“So you’re the kid that he was always talking about.” Steve was freaking out, did Danny know the whole story, and Adam said he’d never tell anyone who didn’t need to know.

“How much do you know, Danny?”

“Nothing but what was on the news.” Steve looked at the clock they had only thirty seconds left. ”Why what are you trying to hide?”

The bell went and Steve made a run for it, but he wasn’t quick enough Danny was right next to him. Danny had his sketch book in his hands open to what he was drawing before class; he went to snatch the book away. But Danny was quick.

“Give it back!” Danny immediately stopped and closed his book. Danny handed the book back.” Thank-you! ” Steve snatched it and walked off. Steve hadn’t realized the page missing he just got away from the blonde as fast as possible.

Danny looked down at the picture in his hand, Steve had been sketching him. It was incomplete but it looked just like a picture, he had to admit he was good. At the bottom was scribble ‘ hot blonde in chem class’

Danny just looked up and smiled and walked to his locker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the continue on

Steve sat in the hallway eating his lunch; he couldn’t deal with stares right now. They were all wondering how he wasn’t in prison; he killed a man didn’t he.  
He sat there eating a PP&J sandwich as he watched students walk to the canteen. They whispered as they walked past. Steve grabbed his sketch book and a pencil he opened to the page he had in chem. But it wasn’t there; he could see where it was ripped out. He threw his sandwich at the wall and stood up; he put his sketch book back in his bag.  
Hawaii five o s5 episode 4 promo  
He walked toward the canteen and burst through the doors. Everybody stopped and stared. He just kept walking, searching for one person. He sat there surrounded by the baseball team; he walked up to them and spotted the group of jerks from this morning.  
“Hey murderer, you scoping out your next victim, hey Danny better watch out his looking at you.”  
Danny turned and looked at Steve. Steve ignored what the losers were saying and grabbed the collar and began dragging him from the canteen. He pulled Danny outside and threw him up against a wall.  
“Where is it?” Steve shouted at Danny. Danny just smirked at him; by now everyone had surrounded them watching as Steve pressed Danny harder into the wall. Steve pulled his fist back and was about to propel it forward when he was grabbed, he tried to shrug the hands off but they just grabbed tighter.  
“Steven calm down now!” Steve knew the voice it was the chem teacher, young guy and strong. Steve stopped struggling; the chem teacher dragged him inside. They were walking toward the chem lab and not the principle.   
“Steve, you want to tell me what this is about.” Steve looked up; he knew how bad this looked toward him.  
“He stole some thing that belongs to me.” Steve looked back down.  
“What was it? We can get it back for you.”  
Steve thought the question over. “It doesn’t matter. Steve knew if he told the truth, then everyone would find out.  
“Steve you need to get this anger under control, I know your story. The full story, but it doesn’t matter you need to deal with the now. I’m going to talk to Mr. Williams and find out his side, you just hang here.” Mr. Jones walked from the room and Steve sat there, he grabbed his sketch book out of his bag. He began to draw. He wasn’t focused on what he was doing; he sat there for a while. He heard the door open so he closed the book and went to put it away.  
He looked up, it was Danny. “What do you want?”  
“I just wanted to return this.” Danny had his hand held out; there was a piece of paper between his fingers. “You’re really talented Steve, you shouldn’t hide it.”  
Steve took the piece of paper and began to tear it up. Danny went to stop him but the piece of paper was soon in pieces. ”You shouldn’t take stuff that isn’t yours, or next time someone might not be there to save you.”  
“I don’t believe that you won’t hit me your standing on glass, you do something wrong and that glass will shatter. You’ll find your ass in prison.”  
Steve stood up and his fist connected with Danny’s face, Danny didn’t move. Steve grabbed his bag and was walking towards the door; he turned back and threw the shredded paper on the floor. Danny was still dazed at what just happened.  
Steve walked out of the room; Mr. Jones was standing by the door.  
“Steve I rang home and you’re going to be staying after school; I’m going to help you with your anger.” Steve turned his back and began to walk away, when he heard the chem door open. Mr. Jones saw what he had done “Steve, get back here!” Steve slung his back on his shoulder and just kept walking   
He just kept walking, out the gate and down the street. He just kept going he didn’t know how long he just kept going.   
He found himself standing on sand; he had found his way to a beach. He sat down staring out at the ocean. It reminded him sort of like his first home, though it was colder, dimmer and empty. He sat there watching the waves roll in and out; it put his mind at peace.  
A couple walked past holding hands, he envied them. He could never be open like that. He was caught up in his thoughts; he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching him. A jingle brought him out of his trance. He looked to the right to see Detective Williams sitting there.   
“Steve what happened to staying out of trouble, first day of school and you’ve already assaulted the local cop’s kid. Smooth kid.” Steve turned red.  
“Ahhh yeah sorry about that, guess you’re kind of angry about that huh?”  
“Knowing my smartass son deserved it, but Steve you can’t just leave school like that you’re going to get yourself into trouble. Let’s get you home.”  
“I don’t want to go home.” Steve whispered.  
“Steve that family is your last chance, you have to work with them or you’re going to end up in a home.”  
“Take me back to school I have to talk to Mr. Jones.” Adam stood up and offered his hand to Steve; Steve refused and got himself off the ground. He followed Adam to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Steve got to the school it was empty, the teachers cars were still in the lot though. At the front gate stood the man he was looking for.

“So you decided to turn up did you, thought you had gone back on your word.”

“Just be happy that I turned up, thanks for the ride Adam.”

“Anytime son, see you around Joe.”

“Adam, come along Steve.” Joe started making his way towards the teacher’s car lot.

“If I may ask where are we going?”

“The gym, you need to get rid of some of your anger kid, that way Mr. Williams won’t be the one paying for it.” Steve hung his head in embarrassment and just followed the older man. 

When they got to the gym Steve went to walk through the door but it was locked. Steve turned and gave Joe a look. Before Steve could say anything Joe pulled a key out of his pocket. He walked pas Steve and unlocked the door. The interior of the building was simple, the paint on the walls were peeling, and there were a few exercise machines here and there. The place smelt like old sweat, it made Steve crinkle his nose.

Steve still stood in the door way examining the place while Joe walked around flicking a few light switches and pulling covers off some other things. 

“OI, Steve over here.” That seemed to snap Steve out of his daze. Steve walked towards Joe, who was stood next to a punching bag. Joe threw a roll of tape at Steve.

They spent the next few hours ridding Steve of his anger, and stress caused by the day.  
Joe turned to Steve. “ Anytime you feel like you need to punch something come here, take this key it will get you in here anytime you need to, just no running away from school without telling me, or even Adam if you can’t talk to me about it. Steve I promise I’m not going to abandon you.”

“I never said you would, I don’t need you. Thanks for tonight and the key and all but I don’t need a guard.” Steve had these mood swings but deep down he knew he needed a permanent figure in his life. He just didn't think that his chem teacher. 

“OK then but just take the key I don’t want you to get in trouble, you’re a good kid and you have potential, it would be a shame to lose someone like you.”

Steve turned his back and walked away. He began walking down the road not knowing where he was going. He heard the approaching car and stuck his thumb out. A long time ago John told him don’t get lifts from strangers but he doesn't care anymore. The car pulled over just a few meters in front of him. He walked up to the driver’s window to find Adam sitting there.

“Twice in day, really son you couldn't just call. You know it’s dangerous to get lifts off a random, who knows who they could be.”

“I don’t care, no one else will.” Adam shifted in his seat looking at Steve, examining his body language. 

“Steve there are people out there who care about you, you just can’t see it. You are so wrapped up in your mind that you can’t see them. When I went home for break Danny couldn't stop talking to you, you made a real good impression on him.” Adam could see Steve’s expression change when he mentioned his son, but he didn't mention it. “ Hey Steve you want to come for dinner tomorrow, I know you don’t know Danny well but I think you’ll get along well. Talk to your par…guardians about it. Here’s my number, give me a call and let me know.”

With that Adam started driving.

When Steve got home Michelle was still up. She was sitting in the lounge room, just sitting there waiting for him.  
“Steven where have you been, it’s ten o’clock you missed dinner. George was this close to calling the cops. He is so mad and it’s all your fault, if he does something stupid it’s your fault!” Steve could feel the fear in her voice, but what did she mean. George wasn't a violent man, or that’s what he had seen so far. Steve ran to his room jamming his desk chair up against the door. He then huddled down in the corner, curling in on himself. Every time he closed his eyes memories flashed threw his mind. It terrified him that George could be like Rick.

Throughout the night Steve barely slept. At one point he heard someone walk up to his door, but nothing happened. He was so scared. Now he had to get through school and Danny. He didn't even bother asking Michelle about dinner, he was going weither she liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve opened his door just a fraction, enough for him just to peer outside. The coast was clear; he grabbed his bag and began to make a run for it. He reached the door; he had his hand on the handle when he heard a bellow from behind him.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going kid. You think you can pull a stunt like that and just get away with it.” Steve turned around, to see George edging his way toward him. Steve had an idea of what was about to happen so he made a break for it. He reefed the door open and ran down the footpath. But George was fast. George reached out only just grasping the strap on Steve’s bag pulling him backwards.

Steve lost his balance and landed on his ass. “Get on your fucking feet boy.” George grabbed Steve’s hair and yanked him upwards. Steve tried to escape the pain by following his hand. George released hi. So Steve tried his luck again. He pulled the bag off his shoulders and threw it towards George. He ran, but luck was still not on his side. He tripped on an uneven brick. He didn’t get the chance to put his hands out to break his fall instead his face collided with the ground. Everything went black for Steve.

Steve was out cold. George grabbed his arm and dragged him inside away from prying eyes.  
Danny stood at the schools front gate waiting for Steve. He needed to apologize. He knew Steve was having a hard time and Danny had been a complete tool. As an apology Danny had bought him a new sketch book, pencils and a photo frame. In the photo frame was the picture that Steve had torn up. Danny had spent the better part of a night putting it back together.

Danny had known for ages he was gay and all his family knew it. It was the same with the school; Danny had never been shy about who he is. He was always the loudest one in the room, and boy could he run his mouth like no one else.

He was getting concerned; he just knew something was going on. So he called his dad.

“Danny what do you want, I’m really busy.” Danny thought it over, but he knew his dad wouldn’t believe him.

“Ahhh ummmm... I was just wondering if you knew Steve’s address, he is not at school and I need to get some work to him.”

“Ahhh yeah I do.”

The conversation didn’t last long. Danny hung up the phone and started running in Steve’s direction.  
When Danny arrived at the property he noticed the blood on the pavement. Beside it was the necklace that he saw Steve wearing. Danny picked it up and examined it.

The there was a loud crash from inside the house. Danny sprinted for the door. The door was locked so he started pounding on it. The door opened and there stood George Praetz, his fist red and bleeding.

“What do you want kid I’m busy.”

“I was looking for Steve he left something in dad’s car last night.” Anger grew on George’s face.

“So that’s where he was last night, with you. You little faggot! You dare try to get your claws into Steve, Get the FUCK off my property or else!” Danny couldn’t think of what to do.

His dad was his savour, Danny turned around to find a patrol car and his dad stepping out of it. But Danny wasn’t the only one to see it, George went ballistic.

George lashed out, grabbing Danny around the neck putting him in a head lock. Danny wasn’t weak but just couldn’t get lose. 

Danny heard his dad yelling, but Danny’s vision was getting darker, spots were starting to appear. Just as everything went dark for Danny he heard a loud crash.

Steve couldn’t move everything felt like it was on fire. He couldn’t overpower George, and George just let lose. Steve had heard a knock at the door and George finally pulled back. He heard some shouting, but the other voice sounded familiar.

Oh my god it was Danny. Danny was in danger. Then another voice joined the yelling. It was Adam, he was yelling at George to let Danny go. He had to help Danny. Steve got to his knees, but then a wave of nausea hit. He fought it back and got to his feet. He stumbled towards the door using walls to keep him up right. Then he froze when he saw George strangling Danny, the adrenaline kicked in and he made a run at him.

He sprung through the air tackling George to the ground. At the same time Danny hit the ground. Steve let one cracking punch go and George was dazed but not out cold. Steve wasn’t quick enough to deliver the next hit. Before he could bring his fist down, George had pulled a knife. He felt a piecing pain in his chest. It took his breathe away. Steve fell backwards holding his hands to the wound. Seconds later Steve heard a gun crack and George drop lifeless to the ground.

Adam stood at the gate with his gun still aimed. He drew his radio to his mouth calling for ambulances and back up.  
Adam sprinted checking Danny, Danny was out cold but alive. Adam rolled him onto his side, and moved to Steve, he assessed the wound. It was high on his chest, close to his shoulder. Steve was fighting for breathe. Adam pushed his hands onto the wound, staunching the blood flow.

Very quickly the scene became havoc, sirens and lights surrounded the property. Also the neighbours had come out to see what was going on. Of course the noisy hags came now but not when Steve needed them.

Danny was the first to be rushed away, and then there was Steve. The EMT’s were working quickly, fighting against time to save Steve. Steve had already lost so much blood, Adam had to just stand there and watch.  
“Come on son, you have to pull threw for Danny.”

That was the last Adam saw of Steve before he was carted away. HE had so many phone calls to make but first he had to check on his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam sat at Danny’s bedside, waiting for Danny to open his eyes. Steve was in surgery the doctor said things were looking good for him. Danny in other words was doing better, he had bruising around his neck but nothing drastic he just had to wake up.  
Adam watched and waited. Steve had no family, he had nowhere to go. Steve would probably end up in a home if nobody put’s there hand up to take him in. This poor kid had been through way to much he was only 16.   
Adam held his head in his hands, then he felt Danny’s hand twitch in his own.  
“Danny, come on son it’s time to wake up.”  
“Dad?” Danny croakily replied he then let out a few strangled coughs.  
“Hey son, nice to see your eyes open, never thought I’d say that.” Danny turned his head to look at his father. “Dad, where is Steve, is he ok?”  
Adam rubbed his face.” Danny Steve was stabbed, he got stabbed when he tackled George off you, but the doctors say he should be ok.” Danny let the breath out that he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Dad can I go see him, I really need to see him.”  
“Danny he is in surgery last time I checked, I’ll go talk to the nurses and find out anything new. I’ll be right back.” Adam patted Danny’s shoulder and walked out of the room.  
Adam strolled down the hallway, he headed straight for the nurses desk. He pulled out his badge and set it on the desk.   
“Hello I’m Detective Adam Williams, I was wondering if there are any updates on the stabbing victim Steven McGarrett.”  
“Detective you know we can’t disclose any information to anyone but family.” Adam rubbed his face.  
“He has no family! I’m sorry, I apologise for my outburst.”  
“Detective it is quite all right, but according to his records George and Michelle Praetz are his current guardians.” Adam cut her off right there.  
“Let me get something straight, Michelle and George Praetz is the ones that put him in here, so excuse me he has no family.”  
“Detective you need to calm down, I apologise but I still can’t disclose any information, unless you are the responding officer I can’t help you.”  
“Nurse I was the responding officer, so I have the rights to the information concerning Steven McGarrett.”  
“Ok in that case he is just out of surgery; he has some extensive damage to his shoulder. He also has major damage to his ribs, he also had internal bleeding. His injuries indicate abuse, whoever stopped the man got there just in time. The doctors say he should be fine. They are moving to a room as we speak, he doesn’t need to go to ICU. Is there anything else I can help you with Detective?”  
Adam was thinking.” Could I ask a favour, would you be able to transfer Daniel Williams into a shared room with Steven McGarrett?”  
The nurse smiled at the man. “I think something can be arranged.” The nurse began typing on her computer  
Adam walked back to his son’s room; Danny was sitting up in his bed.  
“Dad, how is he?”  
“Danny, son he is out of surgery, but he had been beaten by George before he was stabbed, he had internal bleeding. You got to him just in time; they said he is lucky you got there when you did. Son I am so proud of you.” Adam lent over and kissed Danny on the forehead. “Danny I want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what and who you love doesn’t matter. I’m sorry if I have ever said otherwise.”  
Danny pulled his father into a tight embrace. “Dad I never thought I’d hear those words from you.” A tear trickled down Danny’s cheek. “Dad what is going to happen to Steve, he has no one now?”  
“Danny I’m going to pull a few strings and I’m going to find him a place to live, and get him some money. That way he has me to answer to and we know he is safe. That sound alright, it’ll keep him around.”  
“Oh my god dad, you are amazing!”  
“I know, I need to go make some calls, will you be ok?”  
“Yeah I’m all good, thank you dad.” With that Adam walked out of the room.  
Danny lay back in his be smiling at the roof he hoped Steve took the offer. He had only known Steve for a day, and in that day he had taken Steve’s fist to his face, but he had a connection to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke, he could hear machines beeping, and everything was fuzzy. It was so bright. ’Where was he?’ Steve thought to himself. It was so bright and white. Last thing he remembered was hearing Danny yelling. Were he and Danny fighting, Steve hoped not. The feisty blonde had worked his way into his heart, and Steve was silently he would stay there.  
He knew he wasn’t at home; this was different from all the other times he had woken up in a puddle of his own blood. Steve went to roll over but it hurt so much, he let out a strangled groan.  
“Steve shhh, its ok I’ll go get the nurse.” Steve recognized the voice straight away. It was Danny, thank god he was ok. He stilled on his back taking deep breathes fighting back the pain. He had learnt a while ago how to push pain back. Pain was just a state of mind; he learned to push it back. H heard footsteps approaching the door, so he opened his eyes. Danny walked through the door first, that brought a smile to his face. Danny was then followed by a guy in a lab coat, which he could only assume was a doctor. Then it was Adam, the only stable father figure had in his life since John sent him away.  
“Steven, I am Doctor Scott, you son are one lucky kid. The knife narrowly missed a major artery in your shoulder. The knife didn’t cause any major damage to your shoulder, but you did take quite a beating. You had major internal bleeding which was simple to take care of; you also have shattered 4 of your ribs. Apart from that you have extensive bruising covering your torso. All in all you should heal up just fine.”  
“Thanks doc.” Steve stuck his hand out, the doctor took it. The doctor began to check him over, checking his stitches. Once he finished he left the room. Danny pulled a chair up beside Steve’s bed; he grabbed one of Steve’s hands in his own. Steve interlocked his fingers with Danny’s. Adam looked at them smiling.  
“I think I’ll give you boys a minute, and then I need to talk to you Steve.” Adam walked out of the room with a smile plastered on his face.  
“Danny, are you ok?” Danny let out a laugh.  
“Really you’re the one lying in a hospital bed and you’re asking if I’m ok. Babe you’re a very special kind of person.” Danny then realised what he had just said, he cringed at it.  
“You called me babe.” Danny began to apologise but Steve cut him off.” I like it.” Steve had the goofiest smile on his face, it was adorable. Danny’s heart skipped a beat, had he just heard that right.  
“Well then babe dad needs to talk to you, it’s really important. So I’ll be right back, ok?”  
“Ok.” Steve watched Danny walk out the door; Steve just loved the way Danny’s hips swayed.   
It wasn’t long before Danny and Adam came walking through the door.   
“Steve son, I know you haven’t really had a stable home since Hawaii, so I spoke to your case worker and we have come up with an idea. We found a house that child services are going to fund, it’s here in Jersey. You would be there by yourself; I would be your guardian. I talked to Julie, my wife and she has agreed to it. We would be able to help you pay for books and clothing. Child services are going to cover food, rent and anything else that we can’t cover. Steve I am so sorry for what has happened to you so I hope this makes up for all the wrong doing.” Steve was dumb founded; he couldn’t believe what had just been said.  
“Adam of course I will take the offer, I can’t leave now. You have been like a father to me. You don’t owe me anything, if anything I owe you everything. You have saved my life I don’t know how I can repay you for everything.” Steve had tears running down his cheeks. His voice broke on the last sentence.  
Adam lent over, putting his mouth close to Steve’s ear. “You can repay me by taking care of Danny.” Adam stood up straight and gave Steve a look of knowing. The tears stopped and Steve gave Adam a nod.  
“Danny I have to go, don’t cause the nurses any trouble ok. Steve you are in charge, keep him out of trouble would you.” Steve giggled, Danny was shocked.  
“Are you kidding me he is the one in a hospital bed, and he is in charge.” Danny let out an angry huff.  
Steve placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder.” Calm down Danno we both know the nurses have us whipped.”  
“Danno, I like it!” Danny calmed right down; he grasped Steve’s hand back in his.  
That night the nurses found two certain patients curled up together on a very small bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny was released the next day but he stuck around keeping Steve Company. Their relationship was blossoming. Steve had met each on of Danny’s family members. Danny’s mother absolutely adored Steve, his sisters swooned when they saw him and his brother Matt accepted him straight away. Danny was glad that his family like Steve, his sister maybe like him a bit too much but other than that everything was perfect.  
Steve was healing well and he was being released soon. He had the stiches removed the other day. His shoulder was healing perfectly but there was going to be a brilliant scar left behind. Everything was healing his ribs were back to normal. But Steve’s heart had healed was the major thing. Danny had helped him put it back together; Danny had then filled the gaps in his life. This guy was the first good thing in his life since Hawaii. He was so grateful for the life that had been handed back to him.  
Steve was being released within the hour he had to go stay at the William’s house until his place was set up. That brought a smile to Danny’s face, he needed to keep Steve close, and he couldn’t let him go. Danny had spent every second he could with Steve, his father approved of it.  
Adam came by Steve’s room to collect the boys. He stood at the door way to see Steve fully dressed with Danny curled into his side. Danny’s head rested on Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s eyes were open and he was watching Adam stand there. Steve raised a finger to his mouth telling Adam to stay quite. Steve began to shake Danny, slowly bringing him out of his sleep. “Mmmm 5 more minutes…. Lucy, leave me alone!” Steve held back a laugh.  
“Danno it’s me you got to wake up, it’s time to go home.” Danny opened his eyes; he still looked like he was asleep.   
“Ok I’m awake let’s get out of here.” Danny sleepily replied. Danny sat up rubbing his eyes; Steve sneakily rubbed his hair messing it up. Danny usually kept it sleeked back and neat, Steve couldn’t resist messing it up.   
Steve and Danny’s relationship wasn’t official right now they were really good friends. Over the days they had gotten to know each other really well.  
But now it was time to go. Adam marched them out to the car, Steve stuck close to Danny  
When they got home Steve and Danny were crowded by the William’s clan. Steve was tackled by the girls; he soon was covered in kisses. Steve missed the feeling of family, the feeling of long hugs and acceptance. Danny grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him out of the pile of people, dragging him to a stair case. They walked up the stairs, Steve was astonished by this place, he was yanked sidewards through a door way. He then quickly figured out it was Danny’s room. There was a cabinet full of baseball trophies. Steve was looking around while Danny set a bag on the bed, Danny turned towards Steve to see him looking at his trophies. Danny walked over and grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt pulling his face down to his height, their lips connect. At first Steve didn’t know what to do with himself, and then he just relaxed letting Danny control the kiss. Danny grabbed Steve’s hands placing them on his hips. Danny worked his hands up into Steve’s hair, his nails scratched along Steve’s scalp. Steve let out a moan; they heard someone clearing their throat.  
They pulled apart; Steve rested his head against Danny’s forehead. Danny took a deep breathe; Steve looked over Danny’s shoulder, only to see Adam standing there.   
“It’s your dad.” Steve whispered, Danny sighed.  
“Sorry boys, Danny your mum wants to know if you guys need lunch.”  
“Nah I think we’re good we’ll come down and get something if we get hungry.”  
“Ok you boys behave.” Adam started walking down the hallway. Then he shouted “the door stays open.” Steve let out a chuckle, Danny wacked him in the shoulder. Steve dodged the rest of Danny’s assault and dived onto the bed. He soon regretted that, he rolled onto his back and groaned.  
“You deserved that, I think you are due another dose of pain meds.” Danny grabbed the bottle off the night stand and passed it to Steve. He took off down the stairs fetching a glass of water; he was back in the room in record time. He walked back through the door to find Steve relaxing against the pillows. “I brought you a glass of water for you to take your pills with. Danny handed Steve the glass.  
“I don’t need it, no gag reflex so I can dry swallow.” Danny’s face went blank, Steve heard him swallow. Steve let his laughter rip, “So where am I sleeping?”  
Danny patted the bed. “Right here beside me. I convinced dad his rule was that we keep the door open. No dirty business and no bringing up your lack of a gag reflex. Otherwise we’re going to have a problem.” By the time Danny finished Steve had a huge smirk on his face, Danny looked at him confused, “What?”  
“It’s not my fault if you can’t control yourself a round me and my non-existent gag reflex. You know I can swallow big, hard things, they can hit the back of my throat and it won’t even bother me.” Steve looked into Danny’s eyes, he knew it was bothering Danny the closed eyes and deep breathing gave him away. Danny’s eyes opened and he pounced attacking Steve but not in the way he was expecting. Danny’s fingers found their way to Steve’s sides and began tickling him. Steve began struggling trying to get lose, yelling at Danny to stop. But Danny kept tickling him; Steve closed his eyes collecting himself. Then Danny felt it, Steve’s hand had crept down to his crotch.  
Danny sucked in a deep breath, he stopped his attack for the split second Steve needed. Steve flipped them over, ending up straddling Danny’s waist. Steve then started a new kind of attack. Steve’s mouth latched onto Danny’s neck, bitting and sucking random places, finding those places that made Danny writhe and groan. Danny was becoming aroused and Steve knew it, and right when Danny began to trail his hands down Steve’s body, Steve pulled back.   
“Babe what are you doing?” Steve pressed a finger to Danny’s lips.  
“Quick someone is coming.” Steve scurried off Danny, and threw a pillow at Danny. Danny sat up placing the pillow in his lap just in time. Just as he fixed his shirt, his little sister came running into the room. Lucy jumped onto the bed in between him and Steve.  
“What ya doing?” Lucy said smiling.  
“Just talking Luce, how about you take Steve on a tour of the house and show him your dolls.”  
“Ok!” With that Lucy ran out of the room with a shell shocked Steve being dragged in tow. Danny lies back against the pillows and let out a groan.  
Sometime later Steve appeared in the kitchen with Lucy at his side.  
“So Steve Danny tells me you’re from Hawaii, do you miss it.” Steve looked up from Lucy.  
“Yeah sometimes, not some much anymore though, you ever been to Hawaii Mrs Williams?”  
“Steve please call me Jules or Ma, and to answer your question yes I have. Believe it or not I was a surf bum at one point I followed the waves. Son doesn’t be so shocked I was young once upon a time. Then I met Adam, I do miss the waves. Jersey doesn’t really have good waves.”  
“I know what you mean, but I think I found something to take my mind off it.” Julie let a smile cover her face.  
“You two are so sweet, but if you hurt him you’ll never see me coming.”  
Steve chuckled. “Is that a threat I hear Ma?” Danny appeared in the kitchen with an angry looking Matt at his side. Danny walked to Steve’s side and grabbed his hand. “Be careful she usually goes through with her threats.”  
“Well master Williams I don’t plan on hurting anyone so I think I’m safe.” With that Steve placed a kiss on Danny’s lips. Lucy giggled and Julie smiled and went back to what she was doing. But when Matt spoke up and the shit hit the fan.  
“What nothing, what they are is disgusting, can’t you see how wrong this is? Are you serious nothing? You both should be ashamed, you are disgusting!” With that Matt ran up the stairs swearing and yelling about how disgusting their relationship is.  
Steve dropped Danny’s hand and dropped his head. “Maybe I should just sleep on the couch tonight, I don’t want to upset him more than what he already is.” Lucy hugged Steve’s leg.  
“Don’t let Mattie get to yow, he is just angwy.” Danny nodded his head in agreement.  
“Please listen to the six-year old Steven, Matt is just dealing with the change. He has never copped with change well.”   
“Fine but I’m sleeping on the floor.”  
Steve was in the kitchen helping Julie out with dinner, while Danny, Lucy and Ruby set the table. Just as they finished Adam walked through the front door.  
“MMM what’s cooking, it smells good!”  
Adam walked into the kitchen swinging his wife around, landing a kiss on her lips. Just at that moment Danny walked into the kitchen.  
“Oh god guys, take it away from the food!” Steve laughed and continued stirring the pot.  
“Like you haven’t been doing worse up stairs, you think I can’t see the hickey on your neck. That’s what I thought, son.” Steve looked over his shoulder at Danny to see the smile wiped off his face. Steve finished up cooking and began dishing out.  
Everyone was sat around the table when Steve set the plates down in front of them. They each took their first bites.  
“Steve this is so good, this is the best garlic shrimp I’ve ever had.” Danny began groaning; Steve looked over at him and swallowed.  
Danny lent over, “revenge is a bitch isn’t it?”


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day that Steve was dreading. Today was the day he had to go back to school. The news didn’t hide anything; they all knew his full story now. So he has now gone from the victim to the one they all pity. The kid that was too weak to defend himself. But at to that now he was in a relationship with another guy, he was in for a day of hell. But he knew one thing for sure, he didn’t want to be weak anymore, he was going to remove his weakness from the equation.  
He had snuck out of bed early this morning and went running. He quickly found a rhythm, it may not have been fast but it carried him miles. When he got back the whole house was awake, apart from one. He walked through the door and he was shoved up the stairs.  
“He won’t wake up Steve; I think he needs our help.”  
“Ok Luce this is what we’re going to do…”  
Luce walked in with a ball of ice, while Steve carried the bucket of water. Luce walked to the side of the bed and slowly tipped the ice over Danny. Then Steve followed suite with the bucket of water.  
“WHAT THE FUCK STEVEN!” He got out of his bed and tackled Steve, making sure he was wet. That’s when he realised Lucy was in the room.   
“MUM, Danny wet the bed!!” That stopped Danny in his tracks. Danny quickly stood up.  
“I DID NOT!”  
“Get ready for school, all of you!”  
And that’s what they did, Steve may have done it slower but they were soon in the car heading for school. They dropped Lucy and Ruby at their school first, and then it was Steve and Danny’s turn. Julie drove right up in front of the front gate. They both got out of the car and said good bye to Julie.   
They walked side by side into the school. Every person they passed stared, not one person kept walking. They just stopped and stared. Then they got to the group that Steve was hoping to avoid. The baseball jocks, they walked straight up to Danny and Steve.  
“Oi Danny what are you doing with this psycho? He is some loser who daddy just couldn’t fix.” The words hurt but Steve was holding in his anger. He held his fists at his side.  
“Piss off James, you don’t know him. Just because you are your daddies little lap dog. I’ve seen how you are around him you give him everything he wants. Your little druggie dad fixed you didn’t he.” James moved forward with intent in his eyes. Danny had pressed the wrong buttons, and he was about to pay. James swung his fist but Steve yanked Danny back. Steve caught James’s fist and twisted it behind his back. Steve knew it hurt, so he let him got and pushed him away.  
“Oh so the murderer has a little bitch now, gee Danny I didn’t think you’d stope so low to get a cheap lay. If I knew you were so desperate I woulda fixed you myself, but I guess you want to help the wounded bird.” That was the last straw, Steve’s fist connected with James’s nose. He felt the cartilage break apart under his fist. Steve didn’t stop to see the damage he had caused; he turned around and walked out the gate. He headed for the gym, as he walked he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Adam.   
“Hey Steve, what’s up?”  
“Adam I’ve done it again; I’m heading to the gym. They wouldn’t stop, I couldn’t stop myself Danny stayed behind but I couldn’t. I had to get out of there, I’m sorry; I’ve really done it this time.”  
“Steve I need you to calm down for me and tell me what happened.”  
“We walked into school, I could see everyone staring and whispering, so I put my head down and kept walking. The one of the baseball jocks came up and started running their mouths. Danny tried to defend me and then this kid, James starts on Danny. He tried to hit Danny so I twisted his arm and pushed him back. I went to walk off but then he started talking again. I hit him, I just hit him, and I think I broke his nose. So I walked off.”  
“Steve everything is going to be ok, just get to the gym ok. I’ll give Joe a call and let him know where you are ok. I’ll then ring Danny and get him to meet you at the gym. I’ll deal with James.”  
They said their good byes and hung up. Steve just had to get to the gym before he did something stupid.  
When he got to the gym, he barely put tape on his knuckles before he started laying into the back. By the time Danny walked in the door Steve had already stripped back the skin on his knuckles.  
Danny walked over to Steve and pulled him away from the bag. Danny pulled him into a hug; he sure as hell needed it. Steve broke down, tears rushed down his cheeks, streaking them red. Danny brought them to the ground, and dragged Steve into his lap. He placed a kiss to Steve’s head and rubbed his back trying to soothe him.  
When Steve calmed down and caught his breathe he looked Danny in the eyes.  
“If James presses charges I’m going to jail for a long time. I’m so sorry Danny, I know I said I’d never hurt you but when I go to jail, you have to promise me that you’ll move on. I don’t want to hold you back Danny I can’t do that to you.”  
“Shhh babe it won’t come to that, dad will sort it out.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It picks up just after the place I left it. But Danny and Steve don't have luck on there side. (i'm sorry)

It wasn't long before Adam caught up with the boys. He walked into the gym, not expecting what he saw. Danny had his back resting against one of the pillars with Steve curled into his chest. He heard light snoring coming from the two boys.  
Adam walked to the boy’s side and sat down. He wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders. With the other hand he wiped Steve’s fringe from his eyes. That was just enough to wake Steve from his slumber. Steve’s hand shot up, grabbing Adams wrist. That movement jostled Danny from his sleep. Neither of the boys was fully awake but they were becoming more aware by the second.

“Dad?”

“Yeah it’s me, sons I have news for you.” That seemed to wake the boys quickly. Adam took a deep breathe. “Steve James’s parents aren’t going to press charges, and the police aren’t going to lock you up.”

Steve sat up, unable to speak. Steve did the only thing he could think of. He lent across and wrapped his arms around Adam.

“Thank-you. Thank-you. thank-you. I’m never going to be able to repay you.’

Adam pulled away and looked at Steve. He wasn’t surprised to see a few tears running down the teens face. “Steve you don’t need to repay me, just look after my son.” Adam rested his hand on Danny’s shoulder. Danny still sat frozen against the pillar. Steve turned to the stunned teen and laid the most loving kiss possible on his lips. It didn’t take long for Danny to respond, he soon had his fingers buried in Steve’s hair. They broke apart, resting forehead on forehead, staring into each other’s eyes.  
Then they remembered the third person in the room. Adam cleared his throat.” I think it’s time to go home boys. I know there are a few people worrying.”

They walked out the door together. Steve didn’t realise how long it had actually been. It was dark out and the stars were shining. Though they weren’t as bright as they were in Hawaii, he could still see his favourite constellations. He felt a hand wrap around his, he looked down to see Danny. He smiled and walked towards the car. He never thought he’d have any of this.

It had been a week since the incident at school and Steve’s suspension was up. It was time to go back to school, and he was terrified of it. Today was also the day he had to move out. For the last week he had been slowly packing his stuff into boxes. But every time he put something in a box it would magically end up on the bed. He knew it was Danny, he knew Danny really didn’t want him to go. He tried to tell Danny that he was welcome at his place any time. But Danny really didn’t want the space between each other.

But Danny had been allowed back to school before Steve so that gave Steve time to pack. He didn’t want to but he knew the sooner he got out, the sooner alone time with Danny would come around. He knew he wanted to, but he was nervous. The furthest he’d ever gone was kissing, but Danny was his one. He wanted to experience the rest of his life with him. He wasn’t sure about how Danny felt but, he knew Danny at least wanted the same thing.

He taped the last box closed and carried it down stairs, Danny was sitting at the kitchen bench eating his cereal looking rather sad. Steve put the box at the door and walked back to the kitchen. He walked up behind Danny and wrapped his arms around him. Danny lent back into the embrace.

“Danny I’m not going to be far away, you have my number and I’ll see you at school every day. I will always love you even if they put an ocean between us, Danny Williams I love you.”

Danny didn’t say anything he just grabbed his plate and pulled out of the embrace. 

“Danny c’mon don’t turn your back on me, what have I done?”

“Steve nothing is wrong, don’t worry about it.” Steve knew Danny was lying threw his teeth but Danny needed to calm down. It hurt that when he opened his heart to Danny, that it would be ripped to pieces in moments like this. Steve wrote a message and left it on the bench.

Danny knew that he had hurt Steve, but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize. He knew he loved Steve so why couldn’t he say the words. He was terrified of commitment, and saying those three words scared him. He can’t bear to lose Steve, he has to face it. He wants Steve.

Danny turns around and walks down the stairs, at first he noticed Steve’s bag missing. Then he noticed Steve wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He walked to the bench, there was a note.

‘Danny I’m going to walk to school, could you ask your mum to drop my stuff at the house.  
Danny I can’t deny what I feel for you, I can see that you don’t feel the same, so I’m going to give you some space. I promised that I wasn’t going to hurt you but I’m not going to take this. My heart has been open to you since I met you and you shoved me away.  
I’m going to wait for you, but please don’t bother if you’re going to shove me away.  
I love you Danno,  
Steve’

Danny held the not, just staring at it. He dropped it and ran upstairs. He slammed his door closed and locked it. Why did he always do this to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been busy getting ready for exams (ewwww). I know I need to let Danny and Steve be happy.....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Danny get the chance to say "I love you" or will he miss his chance....

Jules had just come home from dropping the girls at school. She walked in the door to hear screaing and smashing. She ran up the stairs and stopped at Danny’s door. She tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t awnser. When she went down stairs she found the note on the bench. She held a hand to her mouth. She had thought read it a few times and she couldn’t believe it. Jules tried calling Steve, but he didn’t pick up. 

She sat in the hallway waiting for Danny to open the door. She was waiting for Danny to calm down. She needed to be there for her baby boy. She heard the front door open and she rushed down the stairs hoping for it to be Steve, it was Adam. She grabbed the note from her pocket and passed it to him. He read it and said nothing. He dragged his hand threw his hair; he looked like he was thinking hard. Then amongst the silence they heard a loud bang. Adam broke into action bounding up the stairs three at a time.

He stopped outside Danny’s room, pounding on the door.

“Danny, open the door! Danny, son?” Adam didn’t get a response, his mind started going over what he should do. He took a step back and kicked the door in.

The room was a mess, everything was scattered across the floor. His trophies were smashed to pieces on the floor. Then his eyes finally found Danny among the mess. Clutched to his chest was a photo frame, with a hand drawn picture of him in it. Adam dropped to the ground beside his son. He wrapped an arm around him pulling him against his chest. Danny tried to fight it, but Adam just held him. The tears cascaded down Danny’s face; he just couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Shhh Danny you’re ok, you’re going to be ok.” He just sat there letting Danny cry into his shoulder.

Jules stood at the door watching them, tears trickled down her face. She walked back down the stairs. She retrieved her phone off the table.

“Hey mum what’s up?”

“Matt I need you to find Steve and get him to call me. Something happened.”

“What happened mum is Danny ok I haven’t seen him all morning.”

“Matt just get him to call me, ok it’s important.” With that Jules hung up the phone.

Matt looked at his phone wondering what could’ve possibly happened. He knew it had something to do with Steve and his brother, why the fuck couldn’t Steve just leave there family alone. That little faggot had hurt his brother.  
He ran to the baseball jocks Danny used to hang out with. Sitting there was James, Matt knew James hated Steve and was waiting for the opportunity to get pay back. He whispered into James ear and walked away. He hoped that little faggot got what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much, but there is more on it's way. Hopefully it will be up by the end of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was whispered in James's ear will define this chapter

Steve was at his locker switching books for his next subject. Students were walking every whaere. Then out of nowhere his locker door was slammed on top of him. He was dazed for a second, as he was about to react he was shove forwards into the lockers. Somebody kicked him in the back of the knee. His knees gave out and he dropped to the ground.

He rolled onto his but so he could face his attackers. To his surprise it was more then one person, it was the entire baseball team. Some were armed with bats other had just their fists. Slightly in front of them all was James. He was waiting for this. He just looked at him and smiled.

“So you had to bring your entire team to fight little old me did you.” By this time every student close by had stopped what they were doing and were watching. James walked forward and grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt dragging him to his feet. He laid a punch into Steve gut. Steve wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of reacting. Steve spat on James’s shoes. “You’re going to have to hit harder than that, boy.”

Steve had hit a nerve. James went to hit him again but Steve was quicker. He grabbed James’s wrist and spun him around. He had James in a chicken wing. He kept pushing until he heard the click he was waiting for. James let out a scream of agony.  
Steve dropped James and turned his back on the rest of the group. He didn’t count on the rest of them coming for him. Someone else pushed him forward. He turned back around to face his new attacker. There stood Mathew Williams, the kid who he thought had become his brother. Steve towered over him. Matt was about the same height if not taller than Danny.

“Matt what are you doing?” What came next he didn’t expect, Matt pulled a knife from his pocket. One of the older guys grabbed him that caused Matt to drop the knife. But the rest of the Baseball team descended on him. He was still in shock of the fact Matt had pulled a knife.

Steve tried to defend himself against the oncoming attackers. But there was just to many. Those with bats got him first. He was hugely out manned. One of his attackers with the bats delivered a strike to his arm. He felt the tell-tale snapping of bone. He was on the ground curled in a foetal position trying to protect him from the onslaught. Then it all stopped it just stopped, everything went black. He went numb; it was bliss not to feel anything anymore.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adam still sat on the floor of his son’s room, holding his son. Danny had fallen asleep a while ago, but Adam didn’t have the heart to remove himself from Danny’s embrace. 

He heard the phone ring, but he knew his wife would answer it. He couldn’t hear what was being heard. He was rubbing Danny’s back when he heard Jules scream.

“ADAM!!!” Danny jolted up right same with Adam. He got up and sprinted down the stairs. “Adam its Steve he was beaten at school.” Adam rubbed a hand threw his hair. They hadn’t realized Danny was at the top of the stairs. He heard everything that was said. He didn’t let the tears lose this time.

“Is he ok?”


	12. Chapter 12

Most of Danny’s and Steve’s relationship was spent in a hospital. They first came together after Steve was stabbed and now again. Danny was starting to see an occurring pattern. Anytime they fought one or both of them would end up in a hospital bed.

Danny had been sitting in a uncomfortable hospital chair for the past eight hours. His dad had convinced the nurses to let him stay overnight. He was contemplating leaving, he thought Steve wouldn’t want to see him. He decided against it he needed to be there for Steve. If anything came out of this incident it was the fact it had opened Danny’s eyes to his own feelings. 

He held tightly onto Steve’s hand. Well it was really only his fingers, because his arm was in a cast. But that was the least of Steve’s problems. He also hat fractured his tibia ( a bone in the leg ) which had been casted. Apart from that Steve had come out quite lucky. The doctors said Steve might take some time to wake up. What Danny found funny was that James was in a hospital room with a broken arm and pretty fucked up shoulder. Danny thought he deserved more for what he had done.

Danny was about to fall asleep when his phone rung. He looked at the caller ID to find that it was Matt.

“Hey Matt, what’s happening at home.” Danny didn’t get a reply, he just heard sobbing. “Matt buddy, are you there? Talk to me brother.”

“Danny I am so sorry this is my entire fault. I told James Steve was back at school.”

“Matt everyone knew Steve was coming back to school today.”

“But I told James Steve had hurt you. I didn’t think he’d get the whole team together. I thought he’d just throw a few punches. Danny I am sorry” Danny took a deep breathe.

“Mattie I can’t talk right now I want you to talk to mum and dad.” With that Danny hung up the phone. Danny laid his head back down beside Steve’s hand and kissed his knuckles and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be it for a while. My main exams are next week, so I'll try to find time to right some more. In the mean time if you have any ideas comment them and I'll take a read and see what I can do. Hopefully Danny and Steve find their way back to being happy. I don't even know yet what is going to happen. Night folks


	13. Chapter 13

Steve woke to the tell-tale beeping sound that he had heard way to many times. He felt like the major things in his life happened in hospitals. Those thoughts brought back memories, memories that he wished he didn’t have. But life is a bitch and he just kept moving forward, though someday he felt like he was being dragged back by his past.

He opened his eyes to the extremely bright light that is the world. He gave his eyes some time to adjust before he began inspecting the room. He looked around the room searching for one thing. Danny…

“Danno?” Steve searched his room desperately hoping for the blonde. He watched the bathroom door hoping for Danny to emerge from the room. His heart sank, maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. He swung his fist at the bed rail; this caused pain to flare up his damaged arm. But the pain could not compete with the numbness of his heart. He rolled on his side the best he could and curled in on himself.

He laid there, tears streaming down his face thinking about how stupid he was. He actually thought that something good could come from his life, why in the hell would he be allowed to be happy? He was too busy thinking to hear the opening of the door.  
Danny came running, as soon as he heard crashing and cluttering in Steve’s room he sprang into action. But the damn ‘security’ officer decided now was the time to lecture him about running in hallways. When he was allowed to leave he walked as fast as possible towards the room. He burst through the door to see a sight that broke his heart. Steve was curled in on himself, sobbing his heart out. He walked to Steve’s side slowly, trying not to spoke the man. He finally made it to the side of the bed. He was terrified that Steve would tell him to leave, he sure as hell deserved it but he had to put his heart on the line.

Danny reached out and brushed Steve’s hair from his eyes. Steve automatically stopped sobbing and looked up. 

Steve’s heart stopped, he couldn’t think. He let out a chocked up sob as Danny pulled him into a hug. He began desperately whispering apologize for being a blind foul. Danny landed the most meaningful kiss on Steve, trying to express his feelings.  
When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads against one another staring into each other’s eyes.  
Then Danny whispered the words that he should’ve said ages ago. “Steve, I love you.”

“I love you to Danny, so much. I was an idiot to think I could let you go.” With that Steve pulled Danny onto the bed.  
During their little get together neither of them noticed the crowd at the door. Jules and Adam stood their embracing each other watching their boys. Jules let out a teary sob which then announced their presence. They were both expecting a smart ass comment from their son but they just got a smile. A smile that they had never seen, it was so bright and cheery. Jules’s heart soared; maybe everything was going to work out.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve had to stay in hospital until his arm healed. He had caused extra damage when he decided to take on the bed rail. But this gave him time with Danny so he was happy.

He hadn’t seen Matt since the fight, he really had to talk to him, but Matt obviously didn’t have the guts to face him. He hadn’t really talked to Danny about the fight he really didn’t want to start trouble when he only just got him back. He had to face the problems though

They both were sitting on the bed watching some pointless baseball game, Danny seemed content watching so Steve kept quiet. Steve grabbed the remote and muted the TV, that cause Danny to turn and look at Steve.

“Babe are you ok, do you need me to get the nurse?”

“No Danny I’m fine I just need to talk to you about something, it’s about Matt.”

“Steve I know Matt told James to fight you, I’m so sorry I didn’t think he was that stupid. He was trying to protect me though. Don’t be mad at him, it was my fault.” Steve looked at Danny.

“Danny don’t you dare blame yourself, if anything it is my fault. I’m the one that walked out that door and handled all this like a love struck, foolish boy. But Danny Matt...” Steve stopped and thought about what he was about to say. “Danny, Matt pulled a knife on me during the fight.” Danny saw red. He was furious.

“He did what? He is such a fucking idiot. What the fuck is wrong with him!”

“Danny please calm down, think about what you’re doing. He didn’t get to use it and I’m still here, it doesn’t matter. Danny, you ok?”

“Yeah Steve I’m ok. He said he wanted to talk to me and I ignored him, I told him to go talk to mum and dad. Do you think they know?”

“Danno you’ll have to go talk to them.”

“But I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with you.”

“Babe you’ll have to talk to him eventually, but for now you can stay. I guess.”  
With that Danny curled back up on the bed with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that wasn't very good but I promise another chapter...  
> P.S there is going to be carry on of that convo


	15. Chapter 15

It took four weeks before Steve was allowed to leave the hospital. He had to wait for his arm to heal so he could use the crutches. He was so sick of being stuck at the hospital; he wanted to be with his family. For the first time in his life Steve was problem free.

Steve got in the wheel chair so he could leave this place. Danny pushed him out the door while the two girls carried a crutch each, it was kind of adorable. They got in the car the two boys sat in the back seat with Luce in between both of them while Adam drove and Ruby sat in the passenger seat.

The car was quite, Lucy had her head resting against Steve’s shoulder snoring quietly. When the finally arrived at Steve’s place nobody moved. Adam was the first to get out of the car followed by the two girls. Danny finally got out of the car and was quickly on the other side helping Steve to his feet. The couple walked to the door of the small house in front of them. It wasn’t much; it was a simple two bedroom unit. It was more than Steve thought he deserved.

Steve walked through the door to find everything unpacked, he had been wondering what Jules had been so secretive about. He turned around to see Danny awkwardly standing by the door. Steve didn’t want Danny to go, “Danny can you stay tonight?”

At that moment Adam walked into the room. “Sorry son Danny is needed at home tonight. You will see him in the morning.” With that Adam continued walking through the house with a box. Steve hung his head in disappointment. Danny looked back over his shoulder at Steve. Danny turned around, and tilted Steve’s head so he could see his face.

“Babe I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. I’ll call you before I go to sleep tonight I promise.” Danny sealed that promise with a kiss. Just as they broke apart Adam walked back into the room.

“C’mon Danny time to go, Steve take care of yourself, Jules doesn’t need another grey hair.” With a hug good bye from Luce the car pulled out of the driveway. Steve was alone now   
That night Steve didn’t do much, after Danny left


	16. Chapter 16

Steve couldn’t sleep through the night, the house was to empty. He just laid there staring at the clock watching the minutes count down till he could see Danny again. His heart jumped when it finally got to six O’clock. Steve jumped from his bed and started his morning routine, by seven he was dressed, showered and fed. He just sat there waiting for the knock, his heart continued to ache until he saw his man.

When he finally heard the knock he had been waiting for his heart leapt. He hobbled to the door and pulled it open. Before he could greet his man he was tackled. Arms were wrapped around his neck and a face buried into his chest. At that moment he was complete.

“Hey Danno, I’m guessing you missed me.” Steve sniggered as Danny thumped him. “Love you to buddy. “When they finally pulled apart it was time to leave for school. Steve grabbed his back pack and met the awaiting Danny at the bus stop. He could do this as long as Danny was at his side.

When the bus final arrived they climbed aboard, they were the first ones on the bus so they got the pick of the seats. They sat there, no words were needed they just sat there embracing each other’s company. As more kids began to get on the bus nothing changed, they were comfortable with their relationship that they didn’t care what the others said. But the thing was they didn’t get any stares, not a single one.

Steve was expecting an abundance of stares and glares, but he was glad there wasn’t. When they finally arrived at school the two boys allowed everyone else to get off the bus first so Steve wouldn’t have trouble. The boys made their way through the school, heading towards Steve’s locker first. When they got there Steve was shocked. There was cards and flowers surrounding his locker. He slowly moved forward. The cards wer taped to the door and the flowers were on the floor. He ran his hand across the cards, Steve felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Steve, babe are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m good.” He turned to face Danny but he was distracted by the crowd that had gathered behind Danny. It reminded him of the fight, the way everyone had just stood around watching. Steve turned back to hide his tears, he didn’t want them to see his weakness. Danny wrapped an arm around his waist, trying to comfort him.  
Steve reached out and pulled one of the cards of the locker door.

‘Dear Steve,  
I am so sorry I didn’t step in for you, I can’t believe I just stood there and watched. I feel so terrible to think you are alone in this. We have all been to scared to stand up against James.   
I would just like you to know if you ever need anything I will be there, I just hope I can make this up to you.  
Michael Sunderland’

Steve had never heard of the guy but his message hit him hard. He continued to read through all the messages, all of them followed the same lines. He couldn’t believe this. When he arrived at the school everyone looked down at him, terrified at who they thought Steve was. Now they were there like his past didn’t exist.

When he finally cleared his locker he discovered the graffiti on the door. Someone had spray painted the word faggot on the door, but they didn’t hurt anymore, really Steve thought it was pathetic. Steve opened his locker and grabbed his books out for his first class, chemistry.

He and Danny took their seats at the back of the class. The rest of the day went about the same, people had begun to acknowledge him, and maybe things were going to start going right.  
When Steve and Danny got off the bus they saw Adam’s patrol car sitting in the driveway. Steve’s heart fell he looked at Danny, Danny squeezed his hand and gave him a smile. As they made their way up the driveway Adam got out of the car.

“Hey dad, what’s going on?”

“Danny you need to come with me now, it’s your brother.” Danny scrunched his face in confusion.

“What has he done now?”

“Danny he…. He is in hospital, he tried to kill himself.”  
“Fuck! Steve I gotta go.”

“Danny do you want me to come with you?” Adam turned to Steve.  
“Steve, son that might not be a good idea.”

“Dad I need him, please let him come.”

Adam didn’t say anything else, he gave a nod and climbed back in the car. Danny helped Steve in the car and then got himself in.

Why couldn’t they have a breather?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my supportive followers. You inspire me to continue and with out you guys there wouldn't be anyone to write for. Enjoy the chapter!

When they walked into Matt’s room everything went into slow motion for Danny. His kid brother was so still while lying there, it was so unlike Matt, he was just so still and quite. The heart monitor was the only thing that showed him that Matt was alive, because paleness made him think otherwise. His dad continued into the room while Danny just stood at the door starring. ‘This is all my fault’ Danny thought to himself.

Steve stood there behind Danny assessing the situation. He didn’t know what to do, how he was meant to comfort the guy he loves in a situation like this. Is he supposed to hug him or give him space, Steve was so mad at himself, he is supposed to know what to do. 

Danny finally moved out of the doorway and into the room. He walked towards his family, he looked over at his mum who was clutching Matt’s hand. Danny could hear her sobs it broke his heart to see his family like this. Then there was his father, his father was such a strong man who was always there for him, but Danny could see him falling apart at the seams. Danny walked to his father’s side and wrapped his arms around him. It was Danny’s turn to be there for his father.

Steve stood there watching the family, this was his fault, and Steve couldn’t help but feel guilty for this situation. He looked around the room and spotted the two youngest of the family, they looked so confused and lost, and did they even know what was going on? Steve had an idea of what they were feeling, when his mum died nobody was there for him, his ‘father’ was too distraught to be there for him and his sister was too young to understand, so Steve came up with an idea. Steve moved so he was in front of the girls and crouched as best as he could.

“Hey Luce and Ruby, how you guys doing?” Lucy looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. Steve got no reaction from Ruby. “Ok guys I think we need to let Mattie rest, do you guys by any chance want to get ice cream with me?” That one question made Ruby shot out of her seat, and rush to her mother’s side.

Ruby tugged on her mother’s arm and gave her the most adorable puppy dog eyes Steve had ever seen. “Mummy can we go get ice cream with Steve, pleasssse?” There was no way Julie could fight against that, there was zero way to say no to that. 

“Ok but don’t eat too much we don’t want any upset bellies.”

Steve knew Jules was trying to put on a front for the girls, he gave Jules a smile.

“Ok girls, you better start thinking of flavours, hey do you guys want anything?”

“Nah Steve we’re all good here.”

Danny smiled at the man he had fallen in love with, he couldn’t believe his luck. With one last smile and Steve was gone.

Danny took a deep breath and turned back to his brother, ‘dammit Matt why did you do this.’

 

Steve couldn’t believe how much ice cream two little girls could eat, but he didn’t have the heart to say no to them. They had been down at the cafeteria for hours, Steve was trying to keep them occupied. Ruby had fallen asleep on the table and Lucy wasn’t far behind. 

“Hey Steve, is Matt going to be ok, did the bad man get him?” Steve’s heart shattered at Lucy’s question.

“Hey Luce Matt is going to be just fine, and as for the bad man he isn’t going to come back a long as Matt has family around him.” With that Lucy let a tired yawn escape before she could hide it. She climbed out of her seat and climbed onto Steve’s lap and curled up. Before Steve could say anything she was out cold. Now what was he supposed to do.

He had an idea.

He manoeuvred Lucy so he could get his phone out of his pocket. He took a quick picture and sent it to Danny, hopefully it would make him smile after the horrid day he had.


	18. Chapter 18

When Steve left Danny’s father handed him a letter. On the front of it was his name scrawled in Matt’s hand writing. 

When he first looked at the letter it took him a while to process, he read it over and over again, and he just couldn’t comprehend it.

‘Dear Danny,  
I am so sorry for all the shit I caused, I can’t bare the shame that I carry for what I did, I thought I was protecting you. Over the years you have saved me from the multitude of bullies and I thought I was returning the favour. But this wasn’t like beating up Cousin Jimmy when he tried to steal my bike, this was vindictive and stupid. I can’t put in words how sorry I am for what I did to Steve.  
I’m sure Steve told you what I nearly did, I don’t even know what I was going to do with that knife.  
I am Sorry.’

That’s where it stopped, tears trickled down his cheek. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he took it out of his pocket. He unlocked his phone and opened the message, it was from Steve. Danny only had had to look once to recognise that it was a call for hope, but Danny had to admit that this picture brought a smile.

Danny stood from his seat and tapped his dad on the shoulder. Danny turned the phone screen to his father and signalled to the door. Adam gave his nod of approval and Danny walked from the room. When Danny reached the cafeteria they sight that greeted him warmed his heart. Steve’s chin was resting on top of Lucy’s head and his eyes were shut, all his features were relaxed. The first thing Danny thought of was blackmail, Danny pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo of the sleeping form.

Danny woke the sleeping kids and scooped the children into his arms. Steve got to his feet sleepily and sloppily followed Danny on his crutches.   
When they finally made it back to the room Danny didn’t expect to see what was now in front of him.

Matt’s eyes were open! Danny put the two girls on the floor and the went running in the direction of their wounded brother. 

Steve stood in the door way and watched the family interact. He knew he belong right there beside Danny, and nothing or no one was going to keep him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it has been ages since i last posted and I'm sorry. My brother changed the password for the internet so it's his fault blame him. The other thing I must apologize for is the length of this chapter, I'll try for the next one to be longer, I just need ideas....  
> Mahalo


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a few months since Matt was released from hospital, though now he had to see a psychologist weekly, but other than that he was doing ok. Danny and his brother had patched their relationship up, as for Steve and Matt they were basically brothers. When Matt was released from hospital Steve sat him down and they had a huge chat about what was going on, that conversation ended in Matt giving Steve his blessing.

Danny seemed to spend more time at Steve’s then he did at home but what did people expect, you give two teens and inch and they will take a mile. Steve had taken their relationship to the next level multiple times. You know there is this thing about mums they always seem to know stuff that you don’t want them to know. After their first time Steve found himself cornered by Jules and had to suffer the embarrassing bombardment of questions.

But as of right now it was prom week and of course when it came to the dance lessons before the prom the boys were told they must accompany a female or they were not allowed to attend. At first they were planning to just not attend but then they found a loophole that they both thought to be rather amusing.

When Prom night arrive no one expected the boys to be there. But when the boys stepped out of the patrol car accompanied by their dates everyone burst out laughing. 

Accompanying Steve was the adorable Lucy Williams in a beautiful flower printed dress. As for Danny he was accompanied by Ruby Williams who was wearing her Fairy dress that was paired with a pair of bright pink gum boots.

The look of shock on the principal’s face made the entire night worth it. The night was full of dancing and laughter.

The Monday after prom ended up to be graduation, Steve couldn’t believe it, he had survived. He and Danny didn’t have plans for after school but Danny held the classic dream of becoming a cop and Steve well he held every little boys ambition of joining the Defence Force.

Jules and Adam were so proud of the two boys, they had made it through the extremely tough times and they were going to support them through what ever came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK second last chapter, the next one you see will be the epilogue. Thank you to all my continuing readers. For those interested I have started posting a new story called The Walking Wounded, take a look.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter the conclusion of my fantasy world.

When Steve joined the Navy and Danny joined the police academy the boys began to drift apart. They tried desperately to overcome the distance but it became to tough and Steve was forced to cut communication due to training. Their relationship fell to bits. Steve lost contact with all the Williams’s and that broke his heart.

Steve went on to become a fully-fledged Navy SEAL who reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Steve got word that John had been murdered by one of the scum, terrorists that he was chasing down and returned to Hawaii ("temporarily") to investigate.

As for Danny, well he went on to become a Detective solving murder and kidnapping cases for the NJPD. After one night that Danny regretted he ended up with a daughter, who he loved very much. 

He had a good life, then everything was pulled out from under him when the mother of his daughter (Rachel) moved his daughter across the sea to Hawaii. So Danny followed, what else was he supposed to do?

We all know how the rest goes. Danny ends up investigating John McGarrett’s murder and the chips fall in place for him and Steve reuniting. If you’re hoping that it was and epic, romantic reunion you will be disappointed. It was mostly the same. They came face to face with guns drawn.  
They came together and formed Five-O with Chin-Ho and Kono by their sides. Over time they became close again and before they knew it they were married. Grace became a daughter to Steve and Steve a father to Grace.  
Everything fell back in place for the boys and they lived happily ever after.  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't the ending that you were all hoping for but I hope that I supplied you with some decent reading material.  
> I can't believe it I have written in a word document 34 pages of writing that totals to 14,913 words. I have amazed myself.  
> I would like to thank all you that have taken the time to read my half-decent story.  
> A special mention must got to LoveNCIS who has commented along the way and supported me the whole way. A huge mention must go to all the other commentors you have inspired me and supported me through out this whole process.  
> Mahalo to you all.  
> Please take the time to read my new story The Walking wounded. Thought it is not a High School AU I hope you give it a chance.


End file.
